


审判

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *团酷，虐待库洛洛有
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 2





	审判

——路西法曾是光辉的晨星，万千弩箭将他刺穿，但他不在乎，也不曾认罪。

地狱道中，鬼与畜生大肆其道，岩浆与头骨，地裂与断崖，地上常有尖锐的倒刺，刺入膝盖只会撕裂其中筋骨，让血液汩汩地流出。每一个路过的人都匍匐在地，如畜生一般臀部翘起、用四肢爬行。这是因为他们生前的罪孽在此刻犹如一块巨石，无形地压在他们的脊梁骨上，令他们直不起腰来。  
在或哀怨或哭丧的罪人中，尽管他们的背起起伏伏，手上划破的伤口开裂又愈合，他们之中唯独有一位的腰塌得最低，以至于他的脸与肩膀都要贴在那块灼热又尖锐的地狱之道上。他的神情也和众人不同，众人又疲又倦，又哭又闹，他却面无神情，好似超然物外。因为背上的罪孽太重，他只能被迫全身贴在地面，以他白净而光滑的上身贴着粗糙的地面，再佐以臀部与腿部的力量，好似爬虫一样前进。他的脖子抬不起来，他只得将他刻着十字架印记的脸转向一边，任凭他全身的动作一次又一次打乱他黑色的发丝。  
不知过了多久，当地面起起伏伏，路旁的尖刺扎入他的皮肤，将皮肉翻出血红如花蕊的肉，他偶尔会跌倒，而石头会重重地敲在他年轻的脸颊边，让他的血液从眉骨流下又变黑。那时候他或许会因为吃痛而轻轻地哼一声，神情却一如既往地淡漠而蔑视。  
地狱的审判官在终点站着——那是一位金发的、不言苟笑的天使。祂不动声色地伫着，公事公办地在每一个完成救赎的罪人身上解一些罪孽，紧皱的眉头里却满是怜悯和慈悲；毕竟，那些罪人们往往发了疯似的哭，嘴里说着恐惧与后悔的胡话，口水也淌了一地。  
“966号罪人。库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”  
只得以如爬虫一般蠕动的男人经过了审判官，但他未曾抬眼看审判官哪怕一眼。这不是因为他的罪孽重到让他无法抬头，仅仅是因为库洛洛没有想过抬头而已。  
“你认清自己的罪行了吗？”  
库洛洛没有理会，他充耳不闻地爬行。  
“你的双手双脚被禁锢，罪孽如蜘蛛丝一样紧紧地勒住你的灵魂，脸颊被地狱的尖刺划伤。你的党羽皆被斩首，而如今你的生命即将飘零。你认清自己的罪行了吗？”  
“……”蠕虫仍旧前行。  
“停下！”审判官酷拉皮卡手执锁链，鞭笞于仍在爬行的库洛洛的背上，在上面写下条纹状的血色印记。祂全身只披一件白布，赤着脚从高高的审判台上走下。至此，祂和罪人们一样，用裸露的躯体来拥抱残忍的审判——这亦是祂无尽慈悲的来源。  
祂俯下身，用愤怒得澄澈的红眼睛与库洛洛的漆黑眼眸相对视。祂锐利的目光想要从黑色的海里捞出哪怕一丁点的悔恨，可是祂除了冷漠之外，什么也没有发现。  
审判官不是没有经验的人，祂同时拥抱过善行与罪孽，祂只知道地狱道最深最重的罪孽，丝毫没有动摇罪人库洛洛哪怕一丝一毫。他额头上黑色十字架泛着黑曜石般的光，血珠如蛆虫一般爬在他的眼睑下，他眨眨眼，嘲弄地笑了一声，把嘴里裹着黑血的牙呸在了审判官的脸上。  
血牙掉下来的那一刻地狱很静，连牙齿掉在地上的声音都清脆可见。酷拉皮卡失了神一样地抓起那个罪人的头，他好似又恢复了人类的蛮横、暴力、与冲动。肾上腺素从腹部迸发，酷拉皮卡将库洛洛翻了个身，跪坐在他血淋淋的膝盖间，狠狠地朝库洛洛的腹部与脸部打去。  
在频繁而无理的愤恨中，库洛洛间歇性的吃痛，肋骨被打断了很多根，血缓缓地从七窍流出，把他的刘海都粘住了。可他仍旧轻蔑而不屑。  
“你也不配做什么审判官……”在疼痛的喘息中，库洛洛评价道，“……你不过是我曾经制造出的一介冤魂罢了。”  
后来，专属于库洛洛的审判开始了。  
被点破身份的审判官急剧喘息着，他的灵魂从他光滑无瑕、似男又似女的肉体中迸出，那个灵魂凶神恶煞而充满怒气，方才的慈悲全部留在了他光洁的肉身里。他的怨气笼罩着地狱，那些怨气吼叫着，哭泣着，惨叫着，锁链的声音不断、不断、不断地回荡在空空荡荡的地狱里，没有眼睛的婴儿女人男人老人抱着他们的头颅，用他们只剩下两块空洞的眼窝子望着躺在地上浑身是伤的库洛洛。  
“我要你体会你曾经犯下的所有罪……”  
万千冤魂颤抖着，空洞的眼窝流下泪，它们张大了猩红的嘴，无声地尖叫着。而酷拉皮卡的灵魂是它们之中唯一能说出话的。万千冤魂绳索一般拧在一起，上下左右缠绕成一棵坚固的十字架，酷拉皮卡将自身化为坚固的绳索。库洛洛则双手举起，被捆绑于上。  
那之后库洛洛体会到了很多他以前对别人做过的事情。比方说，他先是活生生地被挖掉了眼珠子，里头的黏液还来不及滴下他的眼前就一片昏黑。而在那黑暗中，库洛洛听到的冤魂的责骂比任何时候都要真切。比如库洛洛在漫无边际的黑暗中，肉体被一点点地蚕食，蚕食再生长，生长再蚕食，他的手脚掉下来又长出来，仿佛一口摇摆的钟。他还被放在一场梦里，梦里是他第一次偷钱包的样子，只不过他不幸被抓到，也像如今这样吊在十字架上，愤怒的人朝他扔石子，将他扔到失去意识。当然，他的五脏六腑也被不断刺穿，锁链捆在他的心脏上，他随时都摸得到死亡的形体。  
每对库洛洛实行一次他曾经的罪行，那个由冤魂组成的十字架就会不忍地颤抖，而捆绑库洛洛绳索时松时紧，因为酷拉皮卡的愤怒无法掩盖那些行为本身的残忍。但是公正的审判仍在前行。假若天罚有道，因果轮回，公正的审判必将降临。  
冤魂每报复一次，它们的气力就小那么一些。尽管库洛洛在钻心疼痛中，他仍旧能感觉得到——那些冤魂让千万中痛苦落在库洛洛的凡人肉体中，让痛苦降临的代价却是感同身受。  
那些冤魂本身也在受着同样的苦楚哪。  
当酷拉皮卡终于没有气力的时候，库洛洛睁开他的眼睛。就算库洛洛的身体仍沉浸在四分五裂的苦楚中，他的痛觉仍旧输于他敏锐的觉察力。  
他感受得到酷拉皮卡正在哭。  
万千的冤魂凝成钢制的锁链，其尖端如长矛一样，密密麻麻地刺入库洛洛身体的每一寸，以至于让他看起来像一只肉身的刺猬。他被迫弓着背，弯着腰，衣服破破烂烂，身体疤痕丛生，还有伤口正在裂开，可他仍不认罪。  
酷拉皮卡想要继续点燃他的愤怒，而善行让他泣不成声。毕竟，愤怒怎能击倒傲慢？傲慢不是库洛洛漂亮的外壳而是他黑不见底的本性。当一个人抛弃了他的一切，他会拥有“无”。没有人能够夺走不存在的东西，仅仅依靠这点，库洛洛就永远傲慢。他的灵魂空无一物，他的肉体被自身践踏为尘埃，他傲慢到轻蔑万事万物哪怕他自己。如果星辰宇宙都视己为尘埃，那世间就永无存在之意义，因此碾压一切、傲视一切、践踏一切乃是合情合理的事。库洛洛的生存之道向来如此。  
那时候，酷拉皮卡仍旧以锁链击打着库洛洛，但他的力道越来越轻。库洛洛面无表情，宛若毫无感觉一般平静的呼吸。  
于是，绳子解开了。刺穿库洛洛的弩箭逐渐消失，十字架扭曲着塌陷。  
地狱分崩离析，幻象逐渐褪去。灯火琉璃像宇宙晨星一般旋转，九月的雨淅淅沥沥地下，霓虹灯与雨滴洒在库洛洛的头发上，让他的周身发着启明星似的光。  
在满是垃圾与泥泞的小巷里，高楼大厦的霓虹灯打在他们身体的一角。库洛洛全身染着血，西装破了一半，露出他被拳头打得又红又肿的腹部。酷拉皮卡手揪着库洛洛的西装领带，脸贴在库洛洛的胸口处，上气不接下气地哭，眼泪和雨水一起糊在他金色的刘海上。他的拳头里是血，是伤痕，是愤怒，是无法降临的天罚与对自身慈悲的悔恨。  
库洛洛轻蔑地笑了一下，任凭那软弱无力的拳头如小猫挠痒似的降在他的身体上，漆黑的瞳孔里看不出神情。  
九月友客鑫的雨仍旧在下，而高傲的路西法从未认罪。

FIN


End file.
